December Magic
by AleCat1230
Summary: Holiday fic, not religion specific. It is December and for some reason, Yami and Bakura are feeling weaker as the month progresses. What is causing this? Will Ryou and Yugi be affected? Happy Holidays! COMEPLETE!
1. December 5th

December 5th

"I hate this time of year," Bakura complained.

"What is wrong with December?" Ryou asked half-heartily as he looked for something to eat in the fridge.

"It is freezing."

"That's it? Believe it or not but it's colder in England."

"I also fell weaker."

"Maybe next time you use my body at night you'll bring a coat and I won't be stuck inside the next day blowing my nose."

"Not that, I don't care about your mortal problems. I mean my magic, it feels restrained. It was fine last week"

"Didn't you say that on the twenty-third?" Ryou replied as he checked the cupboards. "What happened to all of my food?"

"Malik came by yesterday. He said something about Odion cooking."

"I still can't believe you made my body go through that. I could actually taste that stuff."

"Yea so he pigged out."

"Thanks for telling me this. Do you know how hard it is to get some food at two in the morning. Why am I even up?"

"I was bored and couldn't sleep," Bakura replied as if it was obvious.

"Your an immortal spirit. You don't sleep. You know what forget it. I'm going back to bed. Go bother Yami."

"The pharoah? Just turn on the TV, that should work for at least two hours."

"What do you say?" Ryou asked.

"Now?" Bakura tried.

"No."

"I don't know."

"How about 'please'?"

"Fine then please."

"Good. Now don't bother me unless it is life threatening." Ryou flipped on the TV before retreating to his bedroom.

Bakura waited for the endless commercials to end before the actually show came on.

"'Oh Ralph, I'm so sorry I ever betrayed you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me?'"

"'Cinthia, you went too far this time. I can never forgive you.'"

Bakura stared at the screen in horror. What had he done to deserve this? Demanding Ryou to change the channel would be pointless. He would just grumble and turn over, ignoring whatever the spirit said. Bakura painfully watched soap-operas until Ryou finally came down stairs to buy breakfast. Six. Hours. Later.

_AN Here is December Magic What do you think so far? If anyone is wondering, November twenty-third is the Japanese holiday Labor Thanksgiving Day. I actually looked it up. Next chapter will be in a few days (the chapter date and release date will match) and we will visit Yami and Yugi. More will be explained later but this will be over around New Years. Happy Holidays!_


	2. December 11th

I honestly meant to post this yesterday and have the chapter labeled 11th come out on the 11th. While I was checking my email my wifi connection died. I finished typing this but I couldn't upload it cause the internet still wasn't working. I tried to save it to my flashdrive and open it on the desktop but my laptop didn't reconize (I know I just spelled that wrong) that I had something in. Oh well, better late then never! Enjoy.

Also, I will use days of the week accoring to the year this story is posted, 2009. This chapter takes place on a Friday.

* * *

December 11th

"Hey Yug'," Joey called as he caught up with his shorter friend.

"Hey Joey. Ryou said that he was going to meet me at the Game Shop in an hour, wanna join?"

"Sure. What happened to Tea? I saw her in homeroom but not after lunch."

"I think she said she was visiting family up north for Hanukkah," Yugi replied.

"Tea's a Muslum?" Joey asked.

"The Jewish celebrate Hanukkah. No, she has family that celebrate. She and her mom go along to be part of the family. I'm not sure if she'll be back here for Christmas."

"I still haven't bought anything. I'm thinking about giving everyone a candy bar and a soda with a bow on it."

"Then why are you telling me?"

"Duno. I just got a big mouth."

"I guess."

"Come on Bakura. I told Yugi I would be there five minutes ago."

"I'm nto feeling well hikari," the spirit admitted. "My head is killing me."

"I don't feel anything. Besides, you don't have a body and you need me. Why not just stay in your soulroom?" Ryou asked as he grabbed a pair of gloves.

"Fine. I just wish the sun would stay up."

"How come? Wouldn't you want it to set so you could get on with your life?"

"No clue. I feel like the sun is taking my energy."

"Bakura you have been saying that for two weeks now. What could possibly make you feel weak?"

"I'm not sure. I want to know why you aren't being affected by any of this. When one is in pain the other feels it."

Ryou turned the corner and watched the Game Shop slowly advance. "What about Battle City? You and my arm nearly killed me."

"We have different pain tolerances. I'll be in my soulroom. Disturb me if it life threatening or causes the pharaoh pain. That always makes me feel better," Bakura informed.

Ryou stepped into the shop with a clatter of the bell. Yugi emerged from behind the counter as Bakura disappeared.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Yugi asked as he left the box he was digging through.

"Bakura didn't want to come. He's been going on and on all month that he doesn't feel well," Ryou answered. He shed his jacket and gloves and followed Yugi into the living room. He found Joey sitting on the couch flipping through the channels mindlessly.

"What do you by 'not well'?"

"His magic is weak and he's had a massive headache all day. I feel perfectly fine though."

"Yami's the same. He hasn't said anything all day. I think he is pacing in his soulroom." Yugi's eyes went blank.

Ryou took this moment to check on the thief. Bakura was in his soulroom. The door was locked but there was a slight snore coming from inside. Ryou dashed into his soulroom and found some paper. He wrote a quick note and slid it under his other's door. Ryou returned to Yugi's home. Joey had given up on the TV and was attempting to braid Yugi's hair while is mind wandered.

Bakura had been asleep. He was a light sleeper and woke when something brushed against his foot. The nap had not helped. His head actually felt worse than it had earlier. He picked up the note. It said that Yami was feeling the same as him. He might as well go out and pretend to be fine. There was nothing he could do in here.

Yami and Bakura materialized next to their hikaris. Yami's face was set but his eyes said something else. Bakura wore an annoyed expression and emotionless eyes like he always did when in the presence of the pharoah. Bakura noticed the Yami was cradling his left arm. He had seen the pharaoh cross his arms, but not cradle them. Bakura looked back to his eyes. The emotion that they showed was pain.

"Whatd' you do to your arm Pharoah? Fall down the stairs in your soulroom," he asked mockingly.

"Yes and how do you know there are stairs?" Yami replied bitterly.

"I am a theif. I can steal anything I disire, even secrets."

"How can you hurt yourself? You're a spirit," Ryou commented.

"I have no idea. I was walking around and tripped over something and fell down a flight of stairs. I think I broke my arm."

"The aw mighty pharaoh fa' down go boom?" Bakura asked as if Yami was two.

"Would you shut up? My head is killing me!"

"You think you're the only one? Don't yell."

"You cannot order me around," Yami replied in a quieter tone.

"Then why the drop in volume?"

"I hate noise when I get a headache."

"Would you two stop it already?" Yugi interrupted.

"What are they fighting about this time?" Joey asked from the couch.

"Yami and Bakura have a headache. They are tyring to decide who has it worse, I think," Ryou replied.

"It's almost dark," Joey noticed. "I gotta head home before pa gets too upset. Later guys."

"Bye Joey."

Bakura used this moment while the hikaris were distracted to tackle Yami. The spirits could make contact with each other but that was it. He dove at Yami to see how bad he hurt, then add to it.

Before he could do anything, his headache worsened. It felt like someone was continuously stabbing his forehead with a hot blade. The pharaoh seemed to feel the same thing. His face cringed with pain from his head and arm. Bakura brought his hands to his head but could do nothing else. The two disappeared into their soulrooms to suffer in peace.

Yugi and Ryou looked toward the other. They still felt nothing while the spirits were in pain.

"Any ideas?" Yugi asked.

"None. I'd better get going and try to talk to Bakura. See ya Monday."

"Enjoy your weekend."

* * *

There is the chapter. The thing about Tea celebrating two holidays came from two places. One, me because I am the authoress. Two, my friend Courtney. She gets five holidays this year. Alright at first I wasn't having her celebrate two but I did have her leaving early for Hanakkah. I think I might slowly be giving away the plot in these notes.

Do you guys think I should bring Marik and Malik into this? I have no information on their religion or holiday celebrations but Malik (the non-yami-like one) has a birthday the twenty third. You can find it online. I might have a link on my profile. I also know for sure (according to the website) that Amane is Ryou's younger twin sister. That is how she will be in stories where she is mentioned. This no longer concerns the story so I'm gonna leave.

The next chapter is set to come out the seventeenth. I have school that day so expect it in the afternoon or evening.

Read and Review please. Happy Hanukkah!!!


	3. December 17th

I am running this through the spell check at 11:35 my time so I declare this chapter out on time!

I just have to tell you this. In science, we made peanut brittle! Instead of saying 'Baking Soda' we said 'NaCl' to make it sound scientific. I was fun even if we did burn it a little.

December 17th

"Would you sit still?" Bakura hissed.

Ryou looked back at his yami. Bakura's headache was still around and just as bad as when it had escalated last Friday. Since then he had become extremely grumpy as well as very easily irritated. At some point over the weekend he sprained his ankle. His soul refection had the sprained ankle and could not walk on it for it was constantly throbbing. He had reluctantly left his soulroom to join Ryou before he left for school.

Ryou, on the other hand, was in a different. Over the last few days he had become more hyper like he was on a sugar high that never ended. He and Yugi had relocated to his house because neither of them were sleeping more than three hours, if that. The hikaris had been bouncing around and moving from one thing to another to burn off energy. Not even running around the block three times had an effect on them. If Yami's arm wasn't causing never ending agony, he would have laughed when Bakura's idea failed.

"Sorry 'Kura. I just want to do something. It is so boring when I have all this energy and nothing to do with it," Ryou replied in one breath as he ran into the kitchen for some toast.

Yami walked into the living room. His arm was in a makeshift sling for the time being. "Why does this pain never end?"

"If I had an idea for what was causing the problem I'd be looking for a solution," Bakura answered.

"How did you do that?" Yami asked as he gestured toward Bakura's raised foot.

"None of your concern," Bakura snapped back. "Where's the midget?"

"Who knows? He could be halfway to China for all I know. Have you two shut down your link yet?"

"No. Every time I try to he'll find a way to break through. Ryouis most dangerous if he is sick or bored because both of them lead to me doing something."

"Bakuraaaa...." Ryou's voice drifted from the other room. The yami in question winced at the tone.

"What hikari?"

"Wan' some hot chocolate?"

"No, and you can't have any either."

"Why?" Ryou whined.

"Beacuse you are hyper enough. Go find the midget and leave us in peace."

"Alright."

"Yugi, how come you and Ryou have been so jittery lately?" Tea asked as they headed for social studies.

"Dunno. Yami and Bakura have been really bad off lately and Ryou and I- Oh! Look a squirrel!!"

"I heard my name and 'squirrel,'" Ryou said as he came up behind Tea and Yugi.

"Yea, look, it's over there."

"Seriously, what's up with you two? You've been like this for all week."

"It might have something to do with the items," Ryou replied as he pulled away from the window while the squirrel disappeared up a tree.

"What do they have to do with this?" Yugi asked.

"I'm not really sure. The other day Bakura was cursing the Ring because it made him sprain his ankle. I was think that Yami and Bakura and you and me were the only ones acting differently. I called Ishizu yesterday and he said that she and Malik were getting a little less sleep but they felt fine other wise. Did you know Malik's birthday is Wednesday?"

"Seriously?"

"Yea, it's the twenty third. I was thinking of betting him some Raman Noodles so the next time Odion cooks he won't come and eat all of my food."

The three walked into their social studies class and took their respective seats. "Alright, class," the teacher began, "today we will leave our current topic about feudalism. We will do a quick study about the Ancient Roman holiday Saturnalia. Does anyone know something about this festive time?"

"I win," Ryou panted as he plopped down on a chair in the living room of his apartment.

"I let you win," Yugi wheezed.

"Where have you two been all afternoon?" Yami asked as he walking out of the kitchen.

"We ran all over Domino like Bakura said too," Ryou answered.

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"'Cause he's been trying to get us to die running for three days," Yugi piped.

"And one of these days it's going to happen and I'll get Wheeler to do it with you," Bakura continued as he emerged from the shadows.

"Do you know what we need Ryou?"

"Ten pounds of vanilla ice cream and some chocolate syrup?" Ryou replied.

"Yea but no. I forgot. Um, we should go skydiving."

"No," the three replied at once.

"I hate flying and I don't wanna jump out of a plane," Ryou responded.

"Yugi, you need to calm down," Yami soothed. "What ever is causing this is making you think differently than you normally do. Last month did you want to go skydiving?"

"You two need to lie down and go into your soulrooms. We will retreat to ours and you'll come out when you aren't bouncing off the wall."

"Geez, 'Kura, you don't have to be so mean about it."

"Just go hikari. You talking to me all day has not helped my headache. I need the silence of my soulroom."

"Wait, 'Kura."

"What Ryou?"

"Does Malik prefer chicken or beef?"

"He's a vegatarian. Now, go."

"Fine, see ya in da morning."

When I did my outline of this I had Yami and Bakurasuffering one other thing but I'll put that in next chapter, December 25. Guess what we did in social studies today....... Times up! We had a geography bee and I placed! I'm not sure what will happen so I'll just go with it. We went over Satunilia in language arts because my teacher teaches us Latin. I previously knew about Saturnalia through Foreign Language Club. If you are curious it is basically a time when the Romans would be peaceful (they stopped wars) and prayed that the sun would return because nights were getting longer and days shorter. If you want more info email me or google it.

Tomorrow is the last day of school before winter break. Who knows what I'll be doing for two weeks (aka no promises)? In January play practice will be starting up and they are everyday after school until six I think so updates or uploads may slow down but they are already unpredictable.

Review please!

I also have an idea for another former item bearer. Can anyone figure out what I am doing?


	4. December 25th

Merry Christmas! The chapter, not including the Author's Notes, is 1300 words even. Amazing. I celebrate Christmas and do not know much about other holiday customs. Since all of the songs on the radio this time of year I'll say that Yugi and Ryou are getting everyone gifts at once decpite what holidays they might celebrate. Hope that makes sense. Now on with the chapter that is so far the longest for this story!

* * *

December 25th

2am

"When did your grandpa say we could come over?" Ryou asked. He looked up at Yugi to see him carrying a large bowl of popcorn from the kitchen.

"Nine in the morning," the shorter one answered. "Are you two going to come downstairs?" They turned to the stairs, hoping their pained yamis will descend them. To their surprise, the two darks hobble down after a moment a hesitation.

Yami reaches the base first. Bakura slowly follows while trying to comfort his ankle. They were extremely pale, even in spirit form. Yami was sweating and Bakura was shivering. It was now the second day that they were suffering from a new symptom. Their heads were pounding to an extreme measure. The last week had been spent between their soulrooms and empty rooms throughout Ryou's apartment.

"What is it?" Bakura hisses as he limps to his light.

"We're going to watch a movie," said light answers.

"That is going to kill out heads," Yami protests.

"Your heads have been hurting all month. A movie isn't going to make an difference," Yugi counters.

"Fine. There is no point in agruing something that is already lost. What movie are we watching midget?"

"Don't call Yugi that," a stressed Yami retorts.

"Godzilla," the short one replied.

The submarines fired at the massive lizard. Godzilla swam through the water as she easily avoided the human's attempts to eliminate her. She lead the underwater missiles through the water, slowly getting closer and closer to the submarines.

"OH MY GOD!" Yugi shreaked as he came to his feet, popcorn bowl falling from his lap.

"My arm!" Yami screamed as he hit the floor.

"What the hell was the for?" Bakura yelled from his new spot on the floor.

"We didn't buy any Christmas presents," Yugi states horriedly to Ryou, also finding himself on the floor.

"How could we forget?" Ryou questioned as he went for their jackets.

"You haven't been able to hold a conversation for nearly two weeks?" Bakura suggested, smirking at Yami's pain induced tears.

"So you think department stores will still be open?" Ryou asks upon readmistion.

"I have a better idea: use your new found energy to jump over Kaiba'a fences and security and make calls from his office," Bakura states.

The two hikaris exchange evil glances that are missed by the yamis.

~~~~Several hours of Christmas shopping later~~~~

Bakura left his soulroom as Ryou entered his apartment. At the boy's request, he had remained within the Ring the Ra knows how many hours they were shopping. Yugi walked into the room but is not joined by the pharaoh. It is actually rather peaceful. It does not help Bakura but it is nice that the two can calm down on their own will power.

"I can't wait 'til they get here," Yugi boasts.

"Joey is going to love his present. Did you get something for everyone?"

"Everyone 'scept me. Let's watch the rest of the movie. I'll get some soda from the fridge."

"No," Bakura barked as he shivered violently. "You and my light are not having the bubbly sugar. How can you mortals even drink that stuff?"

"It's bubbly sugar," Ryou stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yami's not saying anything. I think he fell down another flight of stairs," Yugi informed.

"I'm going to my soulroom."

"Bakura, I am not going to let you wallow in pain in your soulroom. You will wallow right here where Yugi and I can tell you to stop wallowing."

"That doesn't make any sense," Bakura protested. The Ring glowed for a moment under Ryou's shirt. When the light had died, Bakura remained at his previous spot in the couch.

"You look confuszled," Yugi observed.

"I told you you would wallow out here," Ryou tsks as he turns on the DVD Player.

"How are you two so calm when you're drinking sugar?"

"We may be hyper but we know when we need to be calm," Ryou states.

"Plus it's rude to talk during a movie," Yugi whispers to the thief.

"I give up! Someone kill me."

"Shush," the thief's hikari shushed.

"At least turn on some heat. It's freezing.

~~~~8am~~~~~

"Did you respond to Pegasus' email?" Ryou asked as he and Yugi sat at the kitchen table for some breakfast.

"Yup, he said that he will send someone to get us on the twenty-ninth. Wonder what he's been up to."

"He said that he had been up to something big."

"How much longer are you going to torture us?" Yami asked from the floor where he sat. He had emerged when Yugi went to his soulroom and threatened to drag him out. Bakura was still amused at Yami's ever growing pain.

"Not much. Grandpa said we could go over at nine," Yugi replied as he added more sugar to his frosted corn flakes.

"You two don't need any sugar," Bakura states firmly. "You are already living off of the Christmas magic. The last thing you need is sugar."

"Bakura, when did your head start hurting?" Ryou asked curiously.

"It's been hurting all month."

"Yami, when did you break your arm?"

"I don't know. The tenth? Somewhere around there. Are I supposed to know when I break myself?" Yami responded.

"No, just curious." He and Yugi exchanged glances that the yamis were too tired and sore to read.

~~~~~9 am~~~~

"Merry Christmas Grandpa!" Yugi called as he and Ryou entered the Game Shop.

"Good morning. Merry Chrismas to you both."

"Did our package arrive?" Ryou asked as the five entered the living room. His question was answered when they saw the large box in the middle of the floor.

"It arrived about half an hour ago. Is there any particular reason that Kaiba Corp men delivered it?"

Ryou and Yugi exchanged a quick glance. "We forgot about it until this morning so we got some... help from Kaiba," Yugi answered.

"I remembered you saying something a few weeks ago about wanting one so we got it for you," Ryou put in cheerfully.

Grandpa eyed the jittery teen suspiciously. He walked over and began opening the box. After assistance from the two, he pulled out the final present.

His eyes went wide and his draw dropped. "You got me a, a," he stammer but the words failed to come.

"Yep," Yugi interpreted. "We got you a forty-two inch flat screen television."

As the day wore on, more people called with questions and thanks. Joey received a chocolate fountain. Tristan opened his box to find several pounds of chocolate, pretzles, marshmallows, fresh fruit, and a note saying to call Joey. Tea was thrilled to get ice skates, ballet slippers, tap shoes, other dance shoes, and numbers for private instructors. Yugi thanked all of his friends for their presents as did Ryou. The two along with Grandpa and unwilling Yami and Bakura, spent most of the day attempting to take it easy and not destroy anything with two all ready hyper teens drinking hot chocolate.

* * *

*Drinking orage soda* There you have it people. I gave a hint about what is causing everything to happen. Hopefully you caught it. I am hoping that I will update again tomorrow. There I shall reviel something you are all wondering. I will also update on the twenty ninth where we will meet Pegasus and other Yu-Gi-Oh! characters yet to be mentioned.

Please Review!


	5. December 26th

Happy Kwanzaa!

I did it. I managed to update today! This chapter is defiantly shorter than the last one but I did my best.

There is something important I need to tell you: the charger for my laptop is not working right. It goes between working perfectly to not working at all. Sometimes if I have my laptop in just the right position I have my computer charging or I need to forcibly push the charger into the computer. My mother's laptop charger does not fit my computer. I am hoping to get to my computer store in the next few days but it is a holiday weekend. I will figure out a way to update like I promised on the twenty ninth.

Enjoy!

* * *

December 26th

Seto sat at the dining table with Mokuba. The younger Kaiba had taken and hidden all of Seto's flashdrives and several cords in order to get him to take a break from work. They were currently playing a game of Mokuba's choice, Chutes and Ladders.

"One, two three," Mokuba counted, "I win, again. Want to play Candy Land?"

"No."

"Great, I'll go get it," Mokuba chirped as he ran from the room.

He passed by Roland who was in search of the elder Kaiba. He followed the boy's directions and found the CEO in the dining room. "Mr. Kaiba, I just received a call from one of your creditors," he informed.

"What is it this time?" Seto asked.

"They said that yesterday in the early hours of the morning you charged several items onto your card through e-mail transactions."

"What?"

"Here is a print out of what was purchased."

Seto grabbed the paper and quickly read it over. According to this he bought a TV, chocolate fountain, skates, several pairs of dance shoes, fifty pounds of chocolate and a trampoline. "I didn't buy any of these things!" He happened to glance at where the items were sent and noticed some of the names. "I'll be back."

A pounding sound came from the other side of the door. Joey and Tristan looked up from their fountain of chocolate wounder. Joey wiped his mouth and walked to answer the door. Standing on the other side was a furious Seto Kaiba.

"What is it Richboy?" Joey asked with annoyance.

"Who was the fountain from?"

"What?"

"Who gave you the chocolate fountain, Wheeler?" Kaiba repeated slowly.

"It was a gift from Yugi and Ryou. Hey where are you going?" he called as Kaiba stormed away.

"We should have gotten one of these a long time ago," Yugi called to Ryou.

"I know. This thing is so much fun!" Ryou called back.

"Would you two stop jumping? You're killing my neck," Yami called from the ground.

"But trampolines are so much fun!" Yugi protested.

"Where did you even get one?" a blue Bakura asked.

"It was my present to Ryou."

"And my present to Yugi. How come you're so blue?"

"I was already cold and now you are making me sit out here in December weather."

A car door slammed in the distance. The four turned to the direction the sound came. Not a moment later, Seto Kaiba came around the corner. He looked beyond mad and like he was searching for blood. His cold blue eyes landed on Yugi and Ryou. They followed the bouncing teens.

"Wanna join us Kaiba?" Ryou asked, unaffected by the CEO's death glare.

"How did you get into my office?" Seto asked coldly.

"We went through the window," Yugi answered.

"How did you get to the window?"

"We climbed up the tree outside your office," Ryou replied.

"How did you get to the tree?"

"We went through your garden and yard," Yugi responded.

"How did you get into my yard?"

"We went over your gates," Ryou chirped.

"How did you get over my gates?"

"We climbed them," Yugi informed.

"Who gave you that idea?"

"Him," they answered together. They were pointing to a patch of snow to the left of the of the fuming teenager. Seto turned to where they were pointing and saw nothing. Yugi and Ryou, however, saw a blue and purple Bakura.

"What are you getting at? I don't see anything," Kaiba stated.

"It was Bakura's idea that we go to your mansion," Ryou told Kaiba.

"Why on Earth would you buy all of that stuff anyway?"

"We forgot to get everyone presents until yesterday," Yugi stated. "Yami says that I nearly killed him when I remembered."

"We were watching Godzilla and he screamed that he just remembered. It was actually kind of funny."

"No it wasn't," Yami yelled at Ryou.

"Y-yes it was," Bakura protested through clattering teeth.

"If you got one for everyone then why did Mokuba and I not receive something?" Seto asked. He knew it was hopeless to argue about how the accomplished it at this moment.

"Your gift should be in the next few minutes," Yugi answered.

The three people and two spirits stood and jumped out in the cold for about ten minutes before there was the sound of another car door shutting.

"Yugi, I'm here. What was it you wanted to- A trampoline!"

Mokuba raced around the shop and joined Yugi and Ryou on the trampoline in no time. It wasn't until he was happily jumping did he notice a stunned Seto's presence.

Ryou hopped down after a moment. He walked over to Seto and began speaking. "We wanted Mokuba to have some fun. Our gift to you is the only thing that truely matters to you."

"What's that?"

"Your brother's happiness."

* * *

Readers: Awwww

Yep, that ending just fits doesn't it? And yes, Bakura's blue. I am trying to torture the yamis equally. Next chapter will indeed have other characters.

Hope everyone got something they liked this season! I can make a Santa *l:~)} I figured that out last year around this time. On FaceBook you can make a shark on the chat by typing (^^^) I have some things to take care of so I must go. See ya in a few days!


	6. December 29th

Here is the next chapter.

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, it's characters, cards, or plots._**

I had to say that becuase I put in several original cards into this chapter and named a few regular ones. I have a disclaimer on my profile that will forever show I have no ownership of anything.

On with the chapter!

* * *

December 29th

Joey and Yugi waited inside the Kame Game Shop. It was a quarter 'til eleven, the time Pegasus' limo was supposed to arrive. They did not yet know why the creator of Duel Monsters had invited many duelists. Joey had called Mai the previous week and found that she had been invited as well. From constant e-mails, Yugi had only discovered that the one eyed man had a surprise in store for his guests.

A groan came from the far corner of the living where the boys were waiting. Yami and Bakura were still in horrible shape. What was causing all of these... things was still unknown. Nothing new had developed since Christmas but the darks were beginning to take extreme measures to decrease their amount of discomfort. Yami, still sweating and flushed, had shed all but his boxers and a jacket that he was using as a sling. The still blue Bakura was wearing his clothes along with Yami's discarded shirt and pants. His ankle was securely wrapped but still swollen. These actions had not helped them a bit but filled their continuesly hyper hikaris with laughter and blackmail for the rest of their mortal lives.

"When will he get here?" Joey complained from the couch. "I'm so bored."

"He'll be here Joey. Stop whining; you sound like Yami," Yugi told his friend.

Ryou ran through the kitchen door. He had decided to wait outside until the limo showed up. With snow falling behind him, he came into the living with a pink face. "The limo is around the corner," he informed.

"Hikari, did you run from there?" Bakura asked tiredly.

"Yep. Get your decks."

* * *

The limo arrived at the small shop marked with a turtle. The three teens were waiting at the curb patiently. The drive, like a good hired chiefer (AN I think that is the right word and spelling), opened the door for the exited gamers. They climbed in to find Rex and Weevil already inside.

"Hey," Yugi greeted.

"How was your holidays?" Ryou asked.

Joey looked at the stunned faces while the car pulled away. "They have been like that for a few weeks now. Don't be too freaked out."

"If you say so," Weevil replied wearily.

Before heading to the airport where a helicopter was waiting, the limo stopped by the aquarium. Mako Tsunami, dressed in shorts, a tee-shirt, and sandals, joined the five others from Duelist Kingdom.

"I just realized something," Joey said, intrupting the silence that had fallen.

"What's that?" Rex asked.

"Yugi has beaten everyone in here."

"Nope, I've never dueled Rex," Yugi corrected.

"Are you sure?" the blond asked, going deep into thought.

"So what does Pegasus want?" Weevil asked.

"We've been e-mailing but he hasn't said anything," Ryou replied. "Hey, I see the helicopter airport."

"At least it's not a boat this time," Rex breathed.

"What's wrong with boats?" Mako asked.

"I get motion sickness."

"You seemed fine on the trip to Duelist Kingdom," Yugi commented.

"Motion sickness pills. On the way home I did get sick."

"But the sea is such a magnificent thing," Mako reasoned.

"I'm no saying it is just the water. That was just the most recent thing."

"That was two years ago," Weevil figured.

"I haven't been on one since then."

"You're right. You never did duel Rex. What?" Joey asked at their odd looks.

* * *

By one that afternoon, all of the guests had arrived and been fed. Pegasus had gone all out and served steak, chicken, fish, sushi, Italian, Chinese, American, and the largest soup and salad bar imaginable. the food was done every way possible with every sause known to man. The lunch time was used for duelists to get reaquainted with one another. Surprisingly, no duels broke out but Joey did lose a fight with some kid for the last piece of chicken.

Once everyone stopped eating, Pegasus appeared from the top of a raised level that overlooked the large ballroom. He had everyone's attention almost instantly.

"I am sure you are all wondering why I have you invited you here on this lovely Tuesday."

A murmur of 'yes's broke out among the gathered.

"Well over the last few weeks I have found myself unable to sleep as easily. I decided about two weeks ago to use this time to creat one of a kind duel monster cards for each one of you! After observing your decks and strategies, I have created cards that will improve the quality of your decks. Rex-boy, seeing as it is your birthday why don't you come up here first."

Rex walked up to the raised level that Pegasus was standing on. His new card was a red dragon with purple accents and eyes. It's special ability allowed him to attack twice on the turn he was activated. With an attack strength of 2450, it could pack a mean punch.

May other duelists followed after Rex. Most of the cards were powerful monsters. Mako was the only one the received a field spell. _Yami Tsunami _increased the attack and defence of all water, aqua, fish, thunder, and dark monsters by fifty percent and decreased that of fire, pyro, and light monsters. Mai's moster was _Diamond Harpy._She had an attack power of 1900 and gained 200 points for every card on the field with the word 'Harpy' in the name, including that card itself. Kaiba's card was a trap that, when his life points were attacked directly, he could summon one dragon card from his deck. Joey was gifted a _Senior Time Wizard_ with powers similar to the original _Time Wizard._Yugi was granted _Yami no Magician,_ a blue looking _Dark Magician_ with 2400 attack points and a special ability remove one of the holder's opponents cards from play when it first appeared on his side of the field.

After all of the cards were distributed, duel disks were laid out so the new cards could be 'properly tested' as Pegasus put it. Many complied and soon holograms were popping up and attacking fellow holograms. Ryou and Yugi dueled to a gathered audience. After Yugi had summoned his _Yami no Magician,_Ryou used his ever so faithful _Change of Heart_ to remove _Obelisk,_who was currently on the field, from play. In the end, Yugi brought Ryou's lifepoints down to zero.

It was an amazing sight to see. Yet, the sight of Joey and Seto on the ground was even more spectacular. During his duel with the kid who had taken the last piece of chicken, Joey had used his _Senior Time Wizard_but landed on Skull. He had lost the due land was demanding a rematch when Seto came up and hit him with his bullet proof brief case. It took two well placed kicks from Mai for the two to break it up. Yami and Bakura surfaced for a short amount of time to watch the two attempt to regain some of their dignity.

* * *

At Ryou's apartment that evening, Yami and Bakura had been forced out of their items. Ryou and Yugi decided to see which of the two was a better dueler. With the hikaris holding the cards, the yamis were to instruct how they wanted the cards to be played. The table top duel was a torturous event but, to everyone's disbelief, Yami forfeited and retreated to his soulroom. Yugi went in after but could not find him in the labyrinth of the pharaoh's mind.

After half an hour, Yugi returned to his body. "He's gone. I can't find him."

"Then you duel Bakura," Ryou suggested.

"Okay, shuffle his cards."

"Baka pharoah," Bakura said aloud. "I'll get him for this."

* * *

Yami fangirls, did you like the second paragraph?

I don't much care for the end of this chapter. As you saw I put in original cards. And if you are wondering it is Rex's birthday today. There is a link on my profile that will take you to a character info sight I use. I love this sight! My charger is still messed up.

This story will continue into January. I will finish the story in the first week. When I get a new charger I promise I will upload WPP that I keep blabbing about. I think that is it for now.  
Chow!


	7. January 5th

January 5th

It was dark out on one of the first days of the new year. On one side of two, a pale boy living alone in his apartment looked through his Duel Monster cards with a sharp look in his chocolate brown eyes. His face showed no outward emotion. On the other side of Domino, a gentle looking boy sat in the house attached to a small game shop. His empty gaze was in the direction of the flickering television. His wet bangs hung unnoticed in front of vacant purple eyes.

These two were Yugi Muto and Ryou Bakura, or at least it was their bodies. The soul of Yugi Muto had left the body for his soulroom where he currently was speaking with the spirit of an ancient pharaoh left deserted of his birth name. Ryou Bakura's body was being controlled the soul of the notorious Egyptian thief lord Tozokuo Bakura, also forgotten throughout history.

The two spirits had, in the last five days, regained energy. Their injuries and discomforts had disappeared as if they were never there. By simply looking at them you could not tell that the soul's of two of the bodies occupants had gone through a month of torment. Arms were in one piece, ankles supported the body without discomfort, and heads did not pound with the forces of a thousand hammering hammers.

Ryou, the true owner of the white haired body, had put together a theory of what happened in the last thirty one days of the year. He had noticed that the pain of the darker spirits seemed to increase significantly on days different religions began celebrations. He also took note that the injuries disappeared as the new year began, when religious gatherings and festivals had ended.

Yugi, the innocent boy with wide purple eyes, found no arguement but was not quick to except this answer. He did not see how holidays could put the darks through such effects to handicap them. Yami, the name the nameless pharoah was currently using as identification, had little concern at the time what had caused the event. He was simpilly thankful to be cool and have the use of his arm once more.

Bakura, as the white haired thief was refereed to, saw what his light was speaking about. Because so many people around the world do, or did at one point, take part in the joyful events, the happiness and positive emotions raiding off of so many people effected those who are strong with magic. All of the current or former item holders took in this magic as a form of energy, making them more awake and focused for a longer portion of the day. The hikaris, because their souls have little darkness, took in more of the emotions. This put them in a hyper stated and in no use of sleep as well of unable to feel pain. The yamis, whom have a darker soul than most, suffered a negative effect from the pure glee of some people. Intense pain, hot flashes, freezing, and grumpiness were how the soul coped with cheer that filled the air around them and around all the people of the planet.

Bakura was also the one to see a problem result from this. If the pain and sleeplessness was caused by holidays that have been traditions for hundreds of years, the same would happen year after year. Ryou called it December Magic, the positive emotions that happen in the final month of the year that caused those sensitive and experienced with magic odd physical and behavioral traits.

* * *

I liked the way this one turned out. It was short but filling.

The next time I plan to upload will be after I get a charger and easy access to something I can type on. This week we started rehearsals for the school play, _Willie Wonka, Jr._ I am part of crew and don't have practice everyday, so Yay!

TTFN! Ta Ta For Now!


End file.
